Unas placenteras vacaciones de verano
by FeRcHu
Summary: Edward y Alphonse deciden ir de vacaciones por medio de un concurso, pero este concurso es para PAREJAS! EdxWin y un ligero AlxMei.


Nota: los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist no son míos, son creación de Hiromu Arakawa... a menos que su creadora diga lo contrario, y si fuera así...

Les digo unas palabras: Caos Total xD.

Aclaración: Los pensamientos los puse con _Cursiva_

_En el texto habrá asteriscos(*) en donde al final del documento se encuentra la aclaración ^^_

Ahora Menos charla y más fic (?) XD

* * *

**Capítulo 1 –** _El comienzo de un largo camino._

- Vacaciones, relajantes vacaciones, nada mejor como un buen descanso.- Decía el menor de los Elric.

-Así es Al, ya no más misiones de ese Coronel de pacotilla.- Dijo Ed con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro.

Los Hermanos se dirigían a Resembool a ver a su amiga de la infancia y a su abuela. Edward iba caminando tranquilo y pacíficamente cuando de pronto mira hacia al frente y ve que un perro se le tira encima. Era nada más ni nada menos que Den, el perro de los Rockbell, este provocó que aplaste al invitado recién llegado.

-¡Ed! ¿Ya estas aquí? Pensé que ibas a llegar más tarde- Dijo Winry corriendo con una llave inglesa en la mano.

-Auch! – Se quejó Ed - ¡Odio que se me tiren encima los perros!- susurró el rubio quejandose, de pronto sintió una presencia, un escalofrío. Dirigió su miraba más arriba y se dio cuenta que estaba Winry con esa llave, esa llave que tanto le temía, Edward miró a Winry como si fuera un monstruo.

-¿Ed? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así? Pareciera que hubieras visto al mismo demonio.- dijo intrigada aquella rubia.

-Ahh, y-yo – estaba tartamudeando- n-no es nada - Rió estúpidamente. Luego se paró y sacudió sus manos en su ropa para sacarse el polvo.

-¡Hola Winry! ¿Cómo estas? ¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos! - Saludó muy alegre el menor de los Elric.

-Yo muy bien, gracias por preguntar Al, ¡por lo menos aquí alguien saluda! - Dijo la rubia quejándose específicamente de Ed. Pero lo único que consiguió fue una mirada indiferente.

Una vez en la casa de los Rockbell, Ed vio que Al estaba mirando una revista de –Quien-sabe-que-cosa- y luego le llamó la atención la portada. De repente, le quitó la revista a su hermano.

-¡Hermano! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- dijo con un todo enfadado el menor quien estaba leyendo su revista.

-Escucha atentamente lo que dice aquí Al – Aclaró un poco su garganta para poder cambiar su tono de voz, logrando otra distinta y llamativa haciéndola parecer como si fuera un locutor - "_Concurso Summer Love*: ¿Esta ud. Aburrido en sus vacaciones, sin tener que hacer nada? ¿Aburrido ya de que personas que se creen superiores a usted le estén mandando siempre? Pues ya no más de eso y inscríbase de inmediato en nuestro concurso, ¡¡¡y el ganador se llevara unas merecidas y relajantes vacaciones!!!"._- La sonrisa de ilusión de el mayor de los Elrics reflejaba que sin duda alguna el _tenía_ que participar en ese concurso -¡Eso es Al! ¡Vamos a ganarnos nuestras merecidas vacaciones! - decía ilusionado el rubio pero este, al ver a su pequeño hermano, su sonrisa se transforma en una cara que reflejaba preocupación -¿Qué pasa Al? ¿No quieres ganarte tus vacaciones?

-Hermano – suspiró - primero que todo aprende a leer las letras pequeñas que salen debajo de ese texto, y ahí puedes ilusionarte todo lo que quieras.- dijo Al con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Edward de inmediato empezó a buscar en la revista "_las letras pequeñas"_, después de 15 minutos al fin las pudo hallar.

-¡Aquí están! ¡Al fin las encontré!- dijo Ed muy cansado después de buscarlo sin cesar. –Mmm veamos… que dice: "_Antes de entrar al concurso deberán tener una pareja, al contrario, no podrán ingresar al concurso". _

Al leer esto, Ed se quedó petrificado no podía creer que para entrar a un concurso tenía que tener una "_pareja"._

_-¡¿P-pareja?! ¡Pero si yo no tengo pareja! Y ahora que voy a hacer, ¡no puede ser! ¡Waaaa! _

Así es, Ed se puso histérico y empezó a gritar como loco por toda la casa.

-¡Pero que demonios pasa aquí! ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?- Dijo Winry quien estaba trabajando en un Auto Mail como siempre.

-Lo que pasa es que mi hermano quería competir en un concurso para poder ganarse unas buenas vacaciones – Dijo Alphonse

-Pero hay un pequeño problema… ¡es en parejas! – decía Ed desesperado.

- excepto que - Comentó Al pero luego fue interrumpido.

-No Al, ni se te ocurra, no me voy a hacerme pasar por la pareja de Winry -Terminó Ed.

-En realidad, en ningún momento se me había ocurrido eso – Soltó una pequeña sonrisa- ¡pero es mucho mejor que mi idea! – Dijo alegre Alphonse- Pero yo también quiero mis vacaciones y si es así, no podre tenerlas –Decía el menor de los Elrics con desilusión.

-Esperen un momento… ¿Quién les dio permiso de meterme en esto?- Dijo Winry enojada y a la vez creando un silencio en el ambiente por unos minutos.

-¡Tengo una idea! –Dijo Edward - ¿Qué tal si competimos por ver quién participará con Winry y tendrá que pagar a cambio todo lo que Winry quiera, están de acuerdo? Además, Winry también tendrá sus vacaciones – Pensó y luego prosiguió - lo único es que el perdedor tendrá que conseguir a otra persona o directamente no irá de vacaciones – hubo una pequeña pausa- entonces, ¿qué dicen?

Ni bien Edward terminó de explicar su idea, hubo un momento de paz en la casa, hasta que…

- Esta bien aunque no me gusta mucho la idea, siento que algo malo va a ocurrir pero igual iré a ese concurso – Dijo Winry.

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo – Terminó Al.

-Bien, ahora ¿Cómo decidiremos quien de los dos va a ser el que participe con Winry? - Dijo Edward mientras pensaba en alguna forma.

Luego de varios segundos..

-¿Que tal si competimos en una batalla? El que gana, participará con Winry –Dijo el menor de los rubios con entusiasmo.

-Trato hecho – Dijo Ed, alegre por aceptar el trato de su hermano.

Luego de varios minutos se concretó la batalla, la cual ganó Edward haciendo, como siempre, trampa. Era la primera vez que le ganaba a Al en una batalla. A pesar de que Edo hizo trampa, Alphonse no discutió en ningún momento, si al fin y al cabo sería divertido ver como su hermano y Winry se inscriben al concurso como "pareja".

Al día siguiente, los hermanos Elrics y la chica Rockbell, se dirigieron hacia el centro donde se pondrían inscribir para aquel concurso. Pasaron segundos, minutos y horas hasta que Ed reaccionó extraño en la sala.

- ¿¡QUE!? – Gritó el rubio.

- ¿¡Que rayos te pasa Ed!? – Contestó la mecánica.

- N-Nada – Respondió Edward tartamudeando y pensó - _Esperen un momento, significa que tendré que hacer pasar por la pareja de Winry, o sea ¡sería su novio!_ – No podía creer lo que estaba pensando. Después de largas horas había reflexionado o mejor dicho "se había bajado de la torre de Valencia"**. Se maldijo por ser tan impulsivo, ¿Cómo debería actuar? Es decir ¿Cómo comportarse? El sabía sobre romances pero lo que sabía era poco y nada. Empezó de a poco a ruborizarse. Al parecer Winry ya lo habría pensado y no le habría afectado. Debe ser que ella sabe que todo lo que harían sería falso, ¿O no? Ed empezó a posar sus manos sobre su frente como gesto de disgusto. Al parecer no sería tan sencillo ahora que lo pensaba más detenidamente. Tendría que conversar esto con Winry pero ¿Cómo? No sabía como poder empezar el tema. Seguramente se pondría muy nervioso, a Edward nunca le gusto hablar sobre estos temas. A pesar que muchos adolescentes a su edad eran expertos en este tema, él era un simple novato. Dentro de 5 días tendría que ir a asistir con Winry a aquel concurso.

* * *

Aquella noche, en la casa de los Rockbell, yacían dos personas que no conciliaban dormir, ellos era Edward y Winry. Win empezó a pensar como haría para que, en el aquel concurso, no se note sus verdaderos sentimientos ¿Y si esto provocaría un acercamiento más entre ellos? Podrían terminar en algo más que una simple amistad o capaz que podrían terminar de romper sus lazos de amistad. En ese momento, Winry comenzó a dirigirse accidentalmente hacia la habitación de Ed, se posó sobre su puerta, tratando de escuchar algún ruido pero nada esto ocurría. Win se concentró tanto en lo que ocurriría en el concurso, que empezó a recordar viejas anécdotas y viejos recuerdos. De repente sintió que la puerta se abría y la mecánica terminó en el piso de esa habitación. Miró hacia arriba y encontró a un Ed con cara de asombro. Se quedaron mirándose uno al otro en un intenso y pesado clima, donde Winry no sabía que hacer ni como reaccionar.

- ¡Tonta! ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? – Gritó el rubio y luego bufo - Creo que debes levantarte – Ed la ayudo a levantarse del suelo. Luego prosiguió- ¿Qué haces a estas horas de la noche?

- Lo siento, y-yo solo estaba – Se quedó sin palabras – no podía dormir y viene a echar un vistazo, al parecer no soy la única.

- ¿Por que no seguimos esta conversación en la cocina? Sino despertaremos a Al***

Más tarde en la cocina, estaban Ed y Win tomando un té, ninguno decía absolutamente nada, había un silencio absoluto. El joven alquimista pensó que no era un buen momento pero debía preguntarle esa inquietud que tenía y que por ello no podía conciliar sueño.

- Win, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? – Dijo con nerviosismo.

- ¡Claro!, ¿Qué sucede?

- Em, es algo difícil de preguntar – Ed estaba pensando en las palabras justas para poder explicar mejor su inquietud- Nosotros, tendremos que h-hacernos pasar por dos personas que salen juntos, es decir – _¡Rayos!_ ¿_Por qué me cuesta tanto decir esta estupidez?_ Luego retomó – ¿hacernos pasar por una pareja de enamorados? O sea, ¿hacer todas esas cosas que hacen las parejas? – Al fin pudo terminar su frase, sintiéndose un poco más relajado pero cuando vio a Winry su cara se transformó y de repente empezó a tener escalofríos.

- ¡Edward Elric eres un idiota y depravado! – En ese momento Winry sacó una llave. Ed pensó _¿De dónde rayos saca las llaves? _Y en ese preciso momento, la llave de Winry fue lanzada con mucha fuerza hacia el rubio quién no pudo esquivarla – ¡Me voy! ¡Adiós! – Y se marchó disgustada hacia su habitación.

- ¿¡Qué hice de malo!? – Ed se quejó solo y decidió subir aquellas escaleras y dirigirse a su cuarto a descansar.

El día de la competición llegó, para Ed y Winry fue demasiado rápido como pasó el tiempo. Prepararon sus valijas y sin decir absolutamente nada marcharon hacia el establecimiento donde sería el concurso. Alphonse hizo todo lo posible para crear una conversación y así cambiar un poco el clima, pero sus intentos fueron en vano. En el lugar, se veía muchas parejas felices que hablaban entre ellos. Los rostros felices de las parejas provocaban asco a Edward, para su gusto era demasiado meloso ese ambiente. Ese día por fin había llegado, a partir de este día cambiará completamente las vidas de Edward Elric y Winry Rockbell.

* * *

Aclaraciones! :D

* La verdad es que no se me ocurrió otro nombre. Mátenme por ese nombre tan estúpido T__T

**Ahí quise referirme a que estaba en su propio mundo y no se dio cuenta que había aceptado antes.

*** No aclaré en ningún momento si Al estaba con su cuerpo original o estaba con su armadura. Simplemente me dio pereza cambiarlo y tampoco me decidí en que época suceden los hechos, así que imagínenselos como ustedes quieran :3

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el fic :D

Aclaro que al principio de la historia la hice con _ NekoohxNyaah _pero al final no lo quiso hacer.. y me dio lastima no subirlo XD (Igual reforme mucho la forma de la escritura ^^)


End file.
